


Witch, in Love

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural AU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. okay! i’m the anon who asked about making a request. ummm, can i request a Rowena x Female Reader and like, they both have a LOT of tension between each other, but they’re actually low key in love with each other??? just a bunch of fluff (and mild smut, if you write smut?)





	Witch, in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. okay! i’m the anon who asked about making a request. ummm, can i request a Rowena x Female Reader and like, they both have a LOT of tension between each other, but they’re actually low key in love with each other??? just a bunch of fluff (and mild smut, if you write smut?)

Her heels didn’t make a sound as she moved down the carpeted office. Her head held high, Rowena’s eyes were always on the lookout for incompetence. She detested those who didn’t do their jobs quickly, and properly. Nor could she stand those who were poorly dressed. This was an office, not a rave, or a club. She expected near perfection.

Thus, the nickname ‘ _witch_ ’ had begun being used. She had heard in passing a time or two, and simply smirked, amused. Such simple minds. She had thought to herself, chuckling. Let them believed what they wanted.

Her hand pushed on the door to her office, stepping in, and sighing. “What now?” She snapped at you- her personal assistant. There’d always been a tension between the two, and you felt it was because she hated you. Just as she hated all those beneath her.

You watched as she sat gracefully, her back straight. “You asked me to be here to take notes for a phone meeting that you were having.” You reminded her, a notepad and pen in your lap.

She raised an eyebrow at you before her beautifully polished red nail moved down her planner, reading anything she’d jotted down. “Ah.” She nodded. “Call them. Cancel it.” She said smoothly, not looking up. “And then I’d like my usual lunch, and a cup of tea.”

Getting up, you nodded. “I’ll get right on that.” You agreed, turning to walk out.

“Did I say you could leave?” She asked, amused.

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath before looking back over at her. “No.” You answered simply.

Rowena smirked. She liked you- you weren’t afraid to act human around her. Everyone else was so robotic, trying to suck up to the boss. Not you. You were more concerned about making yourself irreplaceable. And it worked. “You’re dismissed.” She waved her hand, earning the tiniest eyeroll.

* * *

That’s pretty much how your days went all week, every week. For the past 4 years. You’d started fresh out of college, and this had been your life since. At first she intimidated you. Rowena was a force to be reckoned with. However, as time went on, and the more you learned, she was far less intimidating. You didn’t know when it happened, or even how, but you fell in love with your boss. You’d seen her relaxed side, and it was beautiful. It was rare, but it did happen.

You were gathering your things, eager to get home. It was Friday afternoon, and that meant you were free until Monday morning. Pulling on your peacoat, you put your purse over your shoulder and made your way towards the elevator.

“Y/N?” Came Rowena’s voice from the door of her office.

So. Close. Turning, you sighed and made your way to her. “Yes, Rowena?” You asked.

She smirked. “My driver will be picking you up at 8.” Her accent made it sound much more than what was simply being said. “Dress nicely.” Without letting you say another word, she was back in her office, door shut.

“Sure. Good thing I didn’t have plans.” You muttered as you turned to head back to the elevator. It wouldn’t be the first time you’d been to her house, and you doubted it would be the last.

* * *

Once you were at home, standing in your room in nothing except your bra and underwear, you were actually a bit nervous. Her definition of ‘nice’ and yours were likely different. That led you to worry a bit. Biting your lip, you stood in front of a mirror, holding up two dresses. Your ride would be there in about 45 minutes, and you still needed to do your hair and makeup. “Damn it.” You groaned.

Finally, you went with the classic little black dress before hurrying to the bathroom to fix up the rest of your look. Checking your work, you were pleased. Hopefully that meant she was, as well.

As if he knew, the driver knocked on your door the moment you pulled on your coat to wait out front. Opening the door, you gave him a kind smile. “Hello.” You greeted him, earning a curt nod in reply.

* * *

The entire ride was silent, which was actually a bit creepy in your opinion. You thanked him as you slid out of the car when he opened the door for you. Part of you wished that she would have let you simply drive yourself. It would have been less of a hassle.

Moving up the stairs, you watched as the door opened and you were greeted with a smiling Rowena. Which, wasn’t something you were used to. It took you off guard a bit, but you didn’t let that show. You smiled in return, moving past her into the house. “You’ve redecorated.” You noted. Last time you were there, there was more of a renaissance feel. Now it was sleek, yet a bit dark. It suited her.

“I have, do you like it?” She inquired.

You looked over. “I think it works much better in the space, and for your personality.”

She chuckled lightly, nodding. “Please, let me take your coat.” Awkwardly, you slipped off your peacoat, and handed it to her. “Make yourself at home, dear, you know where the sitting room is.” Rowena moved away to hang your coat up, and to get the two of you something to drink.

Heading towards where you remembered the sitting room to be, you wondered what this could be about. You held the back of your dress down as you sat in one of the high backed chairs, yours eyes moving to the newer decorations.

“I hope you still enjoy your Jack and coke.” She said sweetly, walking in.

You looked over your shoulder, blushing that she remembered. “Still a Jack girl.” You smiled. “Thank you.” Taking the glass, you sipped it, enjoying the taste. “So, what is this all about?” You asked, crossing your right leg over your left.

Rowena sipped her wine before setting it gently down on the coffee table. “This was actually a way to be able to talk about personal matters.” She admitted. “Love isn’t something that I’ve…enjoyed in the past.” Her lips pursed slightly. “However, over the years, I have found myself quite taken with you.” Your cheeks were a bright red as you listened to her speak.

After you took another sip of your drink, you spoke up. “Uh, isn’t this…illegal?” You asked, a concerned look on your face.

She smirked, a devious glint in her eye. “No, because you no longer work for me.”

“You’re firing me?!” You gasped, your eyes wide.

“Heavens no!” She chuckled. “I’m _promoting_ you.” That was unheard of. Even her son wasn’t even close to her position. “You are now vice-president of the entire company. Whether you return my feelings or not.”

Your mouth opened and closed a few times. Without thinking, you leaned over, kissing her deeply. “Bloody _hell_ , mother.” A deep voice spoke up from behind you. “Must you flaunt your affairs like this?”

Pulling away, you couldn’t help but giggle. “I do return them, actually.” You said softly.


End file.
